fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood Rune
Is this page really needed? We merged Transmutation Circle with Alchemy, I think we should do the same here. Kiadony 10:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Bump. Kiadony 10:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) There is already a section more or less about this in the alchemy section and, frankly, it contains more information on the subject than this page. However, I think I kept them separate because the section is on the process of soul binding while this page is on the blood rune as an object. I'm not sure I should disregard the page for the Item "Blood Rune" and I also can't really see how I can plug the item into the alchemy page. What do you think about simplifying this page so it merely explains what a blood rune is and leaving the process for the alchemy page to explain? CorbeauKarasu 12:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. We can use this page to show different examples (images) of Blood Runes, too. By the way, 48's Blood Rune is a hexagram in the manga, I wonder what is it like in the anime, since they tend to avoid hexagrams. Kiadony 18:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, good idea. I hadn't thought of that. Also, I went back and checked, the blood runes were changed to triangles for the 2009 anime; I don't remember if they were the same for the 2003 series. I hadn't caught that before! CorbeauKarasu 19:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Gallery So, normally I don't like adding galleries, but I think this page could use one. We can get images for Slicer (head and body, manga and anime, since there are differences) and put those we have already, Al's (including the movie one that is now in the Alchemy article) and Barry's. --Kiadony 07:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I hate galleries as well, but I could easily see a gallery working for a page like this. CorbeauKarasu 13:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I have pics for Slicer's runes (four total) now, I can add them now, will check them out in the 2003 anime later. --Kiadony 13:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Differences between 2003 anime and manga/2009 anime I think it should be noted home the 2003 anime implies it could basically be a form of immortality yet the manga mentions rejection. I dont ever recall the 2003 anime mentioning how temporarly effect it was. Blood requirements What the page never seems to clarify that was mentioned in the anime and manga is that the blood used to make Al's blood rune was his own blood. Does that mean that anyone's blood can be used to create another relative's blood rune so long as they're related? --Aggression25 (talk) 07:40, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Switching objects? I'm wondering if it is possible for you to switch which soul you are bound to. Since Barry the Chopper says that after a while the body and the soul will start to reject each other, the soul will eventually go to The Gate, I am pretty sure. But what I'm wondiering is if the soul can be switched to different objects. Lets say for example for Al. IF Al was already connected to the suit of armor, then would it be possible for him to switch into another set of armor? I mean, Ed was able to get Al into a suit of armor when he didn't even know if the soul could be put into another suit of armor. So anybody got something to say about this? TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 00:11, October 1, 2016 (UTC) It was mentioned by Ling, but the question received no answer. It may imply that it's not possible. Plus, if you could, you'd have to sacrifice something else from your body. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 00:44, October 1, 2016 (UTC)